Live On Forever
by Sloane Michaels
Summary: The Elite Force has located the list, but recovering it will result in a loss too great. They decide to destroy, instead. The battle is short-lived, as were their lives.


**This is my first One-Shot ever! Please review.  
** **Anyway, I beg you to listen to the song "Live On Forever," by The Afters. The song gave me my inspiration and sets the stage. I heard the song and felt an urge to write a fanfiction that was themed off of it.  
Warning: This is a heart-breaking story. I'm a brick, so I don't cry. But if you cry, I'm so sorry. Contains death.**

The Elite Force stood in a dark lair. The list was on a table on the opposite side of the room. Roman, Riker, Rodissius, and Reese were guarding it. The team knew that in order to save the superheroes and the world, they would need to sacrifice everything.

 _Flash Back_

"I know where the list is!"

"Great! Let's get it!"

"Guys, it's way too dangerous. We'll never make it out alive."

"Why not?"

"The room is wired to self-destruct if anything happens to the list. We'll die."

"But the heroes? The world?"

"We need to find a better way."

"There isn't one, Chase!"

"I know, Bree. But we should wait."

"We can't. You know that! We were created to save the world at all costs. Whatever happened to the Chase that Was willing to blow up on an out-of-control train or a particle collider? What happened to that guy?"

"He's still there, I just think it's safer to play it safe."

"No one is safe. If we don't do this now, we will die along with all the other heroes, and later, the world."

"Skylar's right. We need to do this."

"Remember what you said during the attack? If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting."

"Kaz?"

"Chase, we have to do this. You know it."

"Okay."

 _End Flash Back_

"Well, well, well," Rodissius smirked. "I see you've come for the list." Reese, Roman, and Riker stood ready to pounce on their first victim.

"Make this easy for all of us," Oliver shouted. "Just hand over the list and we'll be on our way."

"And why would I do that?" he asked in reply. "I would waste my life's work."

"Tons of people will die if you carry out your plan!" Bree informed. "Do you even care about them?"

"As long as you and the other heroes die, I don't care what happens to the others."

"But your children will die if we fight you," Skylar reminded.

"They are prepared to do anything to avenge my loss of powers!" Rodissius shouted. Roman, Riker, and Reese nodded, solemnly.

The Elite Force knew what they would have to do. They would give up their lives for the sake of humanity. It was the only way. And it was what they were either born or created to do.

* * *

(Bree's Memories)

First Day at School  
Her First Mission  
The Chip Switch  
Marcus  
Discovering Her True Father  
The Discovery of Her Bionics  
Fighting and Defeating Krane  
Discovering Superpowers  
Saving the Bionic Academy from Giselle  
Joining the Elite Force  
Getting Superpowers  
Injuring Rodissius. . .

* * *

(Chase's Memories)

First Day at School  
His First Mission  
Marcus  
Douglas as his Father  
His First "Girlfriend"  
The Discovery of His Bionics  
Destroying Krane  
Spike  
Sebastian  
Saving the Academy  
Joining the Elite Force  
Reese

* * *

(Oliver's Memories)

Discovering Mighty Med  
Saving His First Hero  
His First Kiss with Skylar  
Giving Skylar Her Powers Back  
Saving Her From the Annihilator  
His Comic Book  
Mr Terror  
Getting Powers  
Joining the Elite Force  
Saving Mr. Davenport  
His First Date with Skylar  
The Attack

* * *

(Kaz's Memories)

Discovering Mighty Med  
Attempting to Win Stephanie  
Retrieving Skylar's Powers  
Meeting Future Kaz  
Spark  
The Alien Ship with Skylar  
Getting Powers  
The Destruction of Mighty Med  
Joining the Elite Force  
Game of Drones  
Christina and His Android Girlfriends  
The Attack

* * *

(Skylar's Memories)

Losing Her Powers  
Coming to Mighty Med  
Meeting Kaz and Oliver  
First Day of Normo School  
Making Friends with Jordan  
Fighting without Powers  
Defeating Experion  
Receiving Her Powers  
Becoming Evil  
Bringing Brought Back to Life  
Regaining Trust  
Joining the Elite Force  
Permanently Receiving Her Powers  
Losing Caldera  
Oliver  
The Attack

* * *

Chase rose his bo-staff. Kaz lit his hand. Oliver held up his fists. Bree created a proton disk. Skylar generated a prokinesis blast. They stood across from the villains, ready to strike.

"Silly children," Rodissius chuckled. Roma and Riker formed a black swarm. A young boy appeared and grasped hands with Reese. They too created a swarm.

The Elite Force knew that they would not survive this battle. But they fought anyway.

As Oliver fought, he thought of his life. He had lived it fully. He had never turned dark. He had saved lives and the world. He had completed anything he could ever dream of doing. And now was his time.

Kaz knew that he had lived life to the fullest. He had been a doctor for superheroes. He had once had a girlfriend, even though she was had lived in a penthouse. He was young, yes, but he was ready.

Skylar had saved lives, lost her powers, regained them, earned amazing friends, dated the guy of her dreams. What else could she do? She knew that she was dying in the act of rescuing humanity, a worthy death. The world may never learn of what she had done, but the fact that she knew it was enough for her.

Bree regretted being so fickle in her youth, never connecting with her siblings after moving, always teasing her brothers. She knew though that they knew that she loved them. This was it. She didn't want it to be the end, but she was ready.

Chase stood in front of the list. He breathed deeply. His life had been short, but he had lived it well. "I love you," he whispered to his family, though they were not there. He lifted the list off the podium, spitting on it, for he had unlocked his acid spit ability. The list disintegrated, along with the danger to all heroes. He had fulfilled his purpose. He had completed what he was made to do.

The door slammed shut, locking everyone inside. The ceiling began to collapse. The Elite Force joined to grasp hands.

"We joined to save the world, we die doing it."

As the room collapsed, they stood, stoically. Boulders fell upon the team. As Chase surrendered to the eternal darkness, he knew that they would live on, even though they had died. He sent a message to Adam through his chip. Then, he exhaled, to breathe no more.

* * *

Any one who passed by the site would think that a sudden earthquake caused it. The dead heroes were out of view. The villains too. They shared the same grave.

* * *

Back home, the Davenport's met with the Jackson's, Kaz's family, and Mrs. James, Oliver's mother, for a memorial service. Kaz's parents learned of how their son had died, and what he was before. Bridget James mourned her son, vowing to avenge his death by using her powers to destroy villains, her black streaks disappearing.

They all knew that their children had died honorably, yet, they still felt immeasurable grief, as any one would.

They never found the bodies. The bionic chips were destroyed in the blast. However, their legacy was enough.

They would Live On Forever.

 **Please leave a review on what you thought.**


End file.
